Fallacy
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: Companion/Sequel to "Misconceptions". Chloe just isn't having a good day and Lois and Clark are bound to make it worse... Chlollie, Clois, part two of four of the "Misunderstanding" Series. Sequel Honesty, now up!


**A/N: This is a companion/sequel to "Misconceptions" and it should be read first to understand what is going on in this story, though this probably could be read alone, it would make more sense if you read the other first. Thanks!**

**Fallacy**

Clark and Chloe make their way up the narrow staircase ending at Lois's Talon apartment. Clark hadn't released her arm the entire way from the alley to the apartment; his other hand gripped a plastic bag full of pregnancy tests. Chloe supposed she could blame this entire night on those stupid tests.

She was never agreeing to do _anything_ for Lois again. This was the final straw. Clark raised his hand to knock on the door but Chloe stopped him.

"Clark, I really think you should go home, or go patrol. I don't think you should confront Lois like this," Chloe told her old friend, begging him with her eyes to just leave it be, but like every other time tonight, she was ignored.

_Knock, knock._

Lois jerked the door open.

"About time! What took you so… long…" Lois asked, her eyes going wide as she caught sight of the irate form next to her cousin.

"Long story… I sort of ran into Oliver and Clark and, well…" Chloe trailed off, motioning to the unmoving form still clutching her arm and the bag of tests.

"I think these are yours," Clark finally spoke, handing the bag to a stunned Lois. The brunette blinked twice before turning her gaze to Chloe.

"You told him they were mine? Why would you do that? Oh… oh, you said you ran into _Oliver_ and Clark, right? Chloe, why didn't you just tell Ollie?" Lois asked, turning concerned eyes onto her cousin.

Chloe looked confused at first but as her words sunk in, her mouth fell open.

Clark glanced between the two women, completely confused by this point.

"Chloe said they were your tests, completely freaked Oliver out though," Clark offered, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, of course she would say that. She's been terrified to tell Oliver that she might… you know," Lois told the confused man.

Chloe could feel her face turning red. She angled a glare at her cousin and opened her mouth to contradict that statement but Clark cut her off.

"Chloe, you heard what Oliver said in the alley. Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" he asked kindly.

"I… I…" Chloe tried, but failed to find anything to say. Lois was giving her a pleading look, one she had a hard time ignoring, the same one she had given her cousin to convince her to go buy the damn tests in the first place.

"Well, sorry to scare you, Smallville, but why don't you get on back to your farm so Chloe and I can take care of this, hmm?" Lois asked, trying to shove Clark back out the door.

"Now, wait just a minute, Lois. Chloe's my best friend. I'm not going to leave her alone right now! If she's too afraid to have Oliver here with her, then I'll stay. Moral support and all," Clark told the nervous woman, pushing the door closed and moving deeper into the apartment.

"Fine," Lois snapped, grabbing one of the tests and shoving it into a still silent Chloe's chest. "You know where the bathroom is, go on take it."

Chloe just stared at the rectangular box then turned shocked eyes onto her cousin. _Oh, what the hell, it'll come back negative, Clark will go home, then I can murder my probably pregnant but total chicken of a cousin,_ Chloe thought to herself while storming into the bathroom to pee on the damn stick.

"You know, Oliver was totally supportive when he thought she was pregnant, back at the pharmacy," Clark told Lois while Chloe made her way into the bathroom. "I don't know why she didn't just go home with him and take the test there."

"I don't know Clark, the possibility that you could be carrying another being, one you created with someone that you're still too afraid to admit how much you care about can be terrifying… I'm sure," Lois told him, averting her eyes lest he find the truth in them.

"Not if that other person felt the same way," he whispered, wondering if there was still something these two women were hiding from him.

Lois looked up at Clark, feeling a tightness in her chest at the loving expression he had on his face.

"Right," she whispered, desperate for him to turn his gaze away from her. She swore he could see a little too much with those killer eyes of his.

"But, it changes everything, the thought of a… baby."

"Of course it does, but it doesn't have to change things for the worse. It could be a good thing, especially between two people who love each other."

"Yeah, but… I mean, when we're talking about a relatively new relationship, that still has so many kinks. It just seems like a recipe for disaster. I mean, especially when you think about two people that could barely stand each other at the beginning," Lois trailed off at the confused look on Clark's face.

"Chloe and Oliver have always gotten along just fine… are we still talking about them?"

"Okay, guys, all done. Now we wait three minutes," Chloe said nonchalantly as she walked out of bathroom.

"For someone who was too scared to tell Oliver the truth, you're awfully calm now," Clark commented, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Well… I'm trying to stay calm. You know, accept whatever the outcome might be," she lied.

The three friends sat in uncomfortable silence for the entire three minutes until the egg timer Chloe had set went off. The blond jumped up and went into the bathroom. A short minute later, she stormed out of the bathroom, grabbed three more test and ran back in, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Lois and Clark shared a concerned look.

"Should we…" Clark asked, motioning towards the door.

"No, let's give her a few minutes," Lois responded, staring at the closed door, a worried expression on her face.

Clark and Lois sat in worried silence for a while before Lois glanced at her watch.

"She's been in there for ten minutes. I'm starting to worry," Lois admitted. Clark sighed then got up and made his way over to the locked door. He gently knocked on the wood.

"Chloe, are you okay?" he asked through the door.

She didn't answer, just opened the door. Lois jumped up and walked over to peer in at her pale cousin. Chloe's hands trembled slightly and she looked like she might pass out at any moment.

"Chlo' you okay? What's wrong?"

Chloe just let the two into the bathroom. Lois froze when she saw three tests lying side by side on the sink. Two pink lines, a plus sign and a blaring "Pregnant" showed in the results windows.

"Holy, fucking, shit!" Lois bit out.

Clark seemed taken back by the vehemence in her words.

"You both seem really shocked. I thought this was an obvious conclusion, I mean, you bought the test, tons of test actually, surely you were pretty sure of the outcome," he told the two shocked women.

"You know what, Smallville, you're really not helping," Lois told him acidly.

"I'm going home," Chloe muttered, grabbing her purse and all but running towards the door. "I'll pay you back for the tests," she told Lois before slamming the door.

Clark looked confused. Lois just huffed before turning to face him.

"So, the tests, were or weren't yours?" he asked, looking her right in the eyes.

"Fine… they were mine," she admitted.

"So… Chloe being pregnant was a total shock to both of you?"

"Yeah, Smallville, total shock," she admitted, still staring at the closed door.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"You know why…"

"Here," he told her, handing her a rectangle box. "Let's do this right, okay?"

Lois just nodded, taking the box and making her way into the bathroom.

**A/N: Well, this wasn't exactly where I planned on going but… hehe. So, this will be a four-part mini-series. Another shot of Lois and Clark and their results and a shot of Chloe telling Oliver. What do you think? I have had more fun writing these short little shots. **** I loved all the feedback that Misconceptions got… now, I have a poll for you… should Lois's come back pos. or neg.? Just wondering what you all think. **


End file.
